


Expressions

by OhSchittWeWroteFanFic



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: DJL Park Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt, Feelings, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSchittWeWroteFanFic/pseuds/OhSchittWeWroteFanFic
Summary: When words are not enough.





	Expressions

Two people go to a park and have a nice chat. At least, it is a kind of a chat. And in the end, it’s really not the nicest of chats. The woman, small and dark-haired, is watching her companion with an impassioned look on her face. Her companion, male, with even darker hair and broad shoulders and dressed entirely in black, is not speaking. With his mouth, at least. His waving hands and gesticulating eyebrows and shimmying shoulders are telling a story however. As are his deep brown eyes. The woman can read him like a dog-eared book, with fondness and love and comfort. She can wordlessly tell the story that those hands and eyebrows and shoulders and eyes are painting.

She has been down this path with the man before. Earlier, much much earlier, she had to pierce armor to get through to all this understanding. And pain. A lot of pain spilled out through the holes in the armor. There hasn’t been a lot of pain lately though. The later months have been filled with happy waves and gestures and shimmies and eye-crinkles. Not today though. Today the pain is clearly evident, and she forces back a tear as she watches this man, her best friend, go through heartbreak again.

//

Two people go to a park and have a nice chat. Well, maybe not the best chat. The woman, small and dark-haired, is watching her companion with a distracted expression. Her companion, male, has lighter hair and barely-there eyebrows and a mouth that can smile in innumerable ways, even an upside-down smile. And of course, then there are his whiskey-brown eyes. The kind of eyes that can speak paragraphs with just a couple of expressions. 

Between the eyes and the mouth, the woman is having a hard time remaining resolute. The man’s face is usually open and easy to read. Today there’s no mistaking what the eyes are saying as they fill and refill with tears that cannot be contained. The mouth is down turned, but not with the smiley-upside down quirk. 

Today the volume the man’s face speaks needs to be turned down, the woman thinks. It’s too hard to hear. The sadness, the worry, the concern, the pain of it all, the ripples of remorse that chase it all.

//

Two people go to a park and have a nice chat. At least, they hoped for a nice chat. The man, with dark hair and broad shoulders and dressed entirely in black, is not waving or gesturing or shimmying. His companion, a man with lighter hair and barely-there eyebrows, the smiley mouth and whiskey-brown eyes, is not smirking or talking with his eyes. 

They tried the “I’m so sorry’s” and the “please forgive me’s” and the “I’m damaged goods” and the “I don’t know if I can trust you’s”, but none of those are helping. No words seem to be able to remove the stillness between them. It is stifling. 

The man with the whiskey-brown eyes takes a breath and turns to his companion. The dark-haired man raises his eyebrows just a slight bit. The whiskey-brown eyes notice the movement and flood with tears. The expression comes back to his face. He looks at the dark-haired man and speaks volumes into his desperate look. Their eyes lock for a few moments, and then the dark-haired man reaches out with waving grabby hands and eyebrows marching to a fast drumbeat. Deep hugs and soft kisses fill the air. Their language of love is now – finally – reaching between them and offering the forgiveness that words could not do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to the readers of Schitt's Creek fics. You're simply the best.


End file.
